Songs of a Lifetime
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: iPod shuffle fic; ten drabbles based around Puck and Rachel's relationship. Puck/Rachel.


Songs of a Lifetime

By: KellyCRocker59

This went much better then the first shuffle fic I tried to do; please read and review! Btw, if you aren't familiar with the shuffle rules...

You put your iPod on shuffle and have the time the song plays to do a drabble set around the theme of the song or whatever the song inspires you to write. You must stop when the song is done. This is generally repeated 9 more times for ten drabbles, but it can be as much as you want.

* * *

**Stop Falling – P!nk**

Rachel Berry was used to going after what she wanted. She had been chasing her dream of Broadway since she could walk and heard her first Barbra Streisand song. She had chased after Finn because, she later determined, she was lonely; it was hard having no friends and Finn was kind to her. But there was Quinn, so she let him go.

Noah Puckerman? Well, he was a completely different story. Yes, he charmed all the girls with his admittedly hot body and great smile, but Rachel wasn't falling for it. Well, at least not until he started to show her kindness. Real, genuine kindness. The cheerleaders had been picking on Rachel in the hallway (not the ones in glee, they either ignored her or asked her questions), making fun of her clothes and her two dads. Rachel was practically in tears when suddenly she came to face a very large, strong back.

Noah Puckerman was defending her, telling the 'bitches they better back off before he leaked nude pictures of them to the school from his phone.' That's how it started. Then, they just started hanging out more because of glee, being paired for a duet once in a while.

But the entire time, all Rachel kept telling herself was, 'Don't do this, he will only let you down. Stop falling, Rachel.'

**Diva – Beyonce**

Rachel was diva, and she could admit that. She had a hot body and the voice of an angel. She would storm out of glee when she didn't get the solo she wanted because there wasn't a chance in hell there was anyone in the state that could out sing her and she would say that right to Mercedes' face. What people didn't see was her retreat from glee to her car, where she would cry because absolutely no one would stand up for her or ever be supportive.

Then, one day, when she was sitting in her car, the door opened and Noah Puckerman got into the passenger's seat. Upon seeing her look of confusion, he spoke.

"You're right; not a single one of those bitches can sing better then you, Berry. And you're hotter then all of them anyway."

**Jericho – Hilary Duff**

Sometimes all Rachel wanted to do was get out of Lima; no one understood her, even those in glee. But then, out of nowhere, came Puck. She had known him all of high school, but not until glee had she begun to understand him. After being paired for various duets, he began to open up to her. His dad had walked out on his mom when he was a kid, he had knocked up Quinn Febray but she wanted nothing to do with him. And he wasn't the big jerk that everyone thought he was. Yeah, he thought he was a stud, but he respected women the way they should be. And Rachel opened up to him, telling him all about her dreams and fears of being alone.

Then, one day after school, Puck insisted on her riding home with him. But instead of going home, they kept driving.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We're driving until we find someone that is as screwed up as we are, Berry." Puck responded.

**Bliss – Mariah Carey**

Noah Puckerman had never known what love was. Well, he had never stuck around girls long enough to know what love was. But then, he started dating Rachel Berry. Yeah, he had sort of dated girls before, but this was different. Rachel Berry didn't put out. So he had to focus on other things, which led him to start to focus on just how much she talked, and how she always talked with a purpose, even if it took her hours to reach this purpose. And her smile? It did this thing to his stomach that he didn't understand but really, really liked. Plus she could sing like the good lord had just saved her soul.

So yeah, Noah Puckerman thought he might finally know what love was. But it wasn't until he was kissing Rachel Berry in the middle of prom did he really understand. He was in the kind of love that said, 'yeah you can have the last piece of cake,' and 'yeah, I'll wait here with you in the pouring rain,' and 'I won't let anyone hurt you,' so he said it.

"Rachel Berry, I'm in love with you."

And she said it right back without a moment's hesitation.

**Fall Away – The Fray**

Puck had lost a lot of people in his life; his dad when he was little, his best friend when he had knocked up his girlfriend, and his little girl when she died in child birth. Everyone seemed to fall away from him.

But then Rachel came along. She understood in a way no one seemed to, able to shut her ever-running mouth long enough to listen to all of his problems when he had finally opened up to her. She was his best friend, whether he said it or not. No matter how many reasons he had given her to do so, she wouldn't walk away, because she knew that it was his worst fear, the one thing he couldn't handle.

**Freeze – Jordin Sparks**

A moment in time. No, the most perfect moment in time. Rachel, accepting her award for Best Female Solo at Nationals. It was everything she expected it to be. She thanked her dads, Mr. Shue, everyone in glee, no matter how hot and cold their friendship was at times. And then, she thanked her boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, who was hollering her name in support with no shame even in the silent auditorium.

Then, after she had stepped down and they were on their way home in the night, she curled up in the seat of the bus with him, his arms wrapping around her gently and holding her close. He kissed the side of her face and whispered softly.

"You did amazing, Rachel. I love you."

And that's when she realized, in the quiet of that public school bus, this was the most perfect moment in time. The moment that she would freeze in her memory and keep with her forever.

**Your Love is a Lie – Simple Plan**

Rachel laid in bed, wiping the tears from her eyes when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She greeted as warmly as she could.

"Hey, babe." His voice was kind and soothing on the other side. She immediately saw through it.

"You…forgot about our date." She reminded him.

"Dammit! Babe, I'm sorry, I got busy working on some glee songs."  
She knew he was lying.

"Oh…okay. Do you wanna…reschedule for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, definitely. I'm sorry, babe, I just got so busy. Man, I feel like a terrible boyfriend."  
'You should, you're cheating on me with that stupid Hispanic slut.' She wanted to say. But instead, it was…

"It's fine, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, can't wait." He replied.

**Starstruck – Lady Gaga**

Everyone in the club stared at the couple in the middle of the room. At first glance they were a pretty typical hot couple; tall muscular dude with a smaller, thin girl. But then, upon closer examination, they were definitely not ordinary. The way they danced, his hands on her hips, the way they moved like they were planets and they were orbiting around one another. She was beautiful, long brown hair. He was downright sexy, a mohawk for hair.

It didn't hurt that they were awesome dancers, but it was more shocking that they seemed so perfect together, both moving as though they were meant to be together forever. It was something that no one in the club could take their eyes off of.

**Impossible – Kelly Clarkson**

There were a lot of things Rachel knew were impossible. It was impossible for everyone to like her. It was impossible for her to get every solo in glee. It was impossible for her to stop being a diva. But then Noah Puckerman came along. Yeah, he came off as a jerk at first. But then they grew closer, and he began to cause her to realize that yeah, she was gonna make mistakes, it's impossible not to. And yeah, she wasn't going to sing every single solo perfectly, it was impossible. But she shouldn't worry about it, because it was impossible. What was possible was her dreams of Broadway. What was possible was that she could make friends. And what was possible was that she could be happy.

**I Wanna Be – Chris Brown**

Noah Puckerman wasn't used to caring. He didn't care about school, he didn't care whether or not Finn ever forgave him about getting Quinn pregnant and he didn't care what anyone thought. But Rachel made him start to care a lot. She made him care what he looked like every day, because he wanted to look perfect for her. She made him care about glee, because she showed him that it could be the family that he needed outside of the one where he had no father. And she made him care about her.

So when, months after they had been dating, he led her blindfold out to the football field and then removed the blindfold, he cared a lot that she squealed at the ornate arrangement of candles that spelled out NP + RB = LOVE (he was a stud, he could make anything look cool, right?), he cared a lot that she threw her arms around him and told him she loved him. Because he was in love with Rachel Berry, and he didn't care who knew it.

* * *

I hope this was good and in character; please review!


End file.
